Noname Twilight FanFic 1
by dreamerdrama
Summary: Hello! Is this the Cullen residence?" "Yes it is! You must be Elisabetta! Oh how I've missed you, sister! And you didn't mention yourself being a vampire!" "Uhh- Who are you and how did you know-" "Well I'm Edward of course! I'm immortal too, if you
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

This story was inspired by what my friends at school joke about with me. Especially my friend Samantha ( preppi101) who inspired me to write my first fanfiction. Feel free to leave any type of comment to help me improve my writing.

"Who was that?" I asked as Edward hung up the phone.

"My sister," he sounded suprised, " after decades of trying to find her I now realize she was searching for me as well. I'm suprised she still exists. I mean how old must she be right now, one-hundred years old? It's as if she could be immortal as well."

"What did she say?"

"She said she wanted to meet me. She and her **family **wanted to meet me."

"So theyre coming here"

"Yes, tomorrow"

I almost forgot Edward even had a biological sister. Maybe I could see a glimpse of what he looked like as a human? I wonder if she could be even close to as gorgeous as he is.

Wait! She's coming here tomorrow! And she's going to meet Edward, Renesseme, and I, all immortal. She probably expects us all to be elderly by now!

Does this mean Edward is going to tell her about all of this?! Wouldnt that break the Voulturi's law?

All of these thoughts raced through my head as I watched Nessie sleep. Almost tomorrow.

****

"Bella, I smell a vampire I've never smelt before."

Another unknown vampire? Are you kidding me?! My sister-in-law, who has no idea about us, is going to be here any moment and this happens! Edward smelt it closer, and closer, and closer; here.

He opened the door, and right away she spoke.

"Hello! Is this the Cullen residence?"

"Yes it is! You must be Elisabetta! Oh how I've missed you, sister! And you didn't mention yourself being a vampire!"

"Uhh- Who are you and how did you know-"

"Well I'm Edward of course! I'm immortal too, if you couldn't already tell," he was extremely perky, it creeped me out.

"Im sorry, love, I forgot to introduce you and our child!," he faced me then turned back to her. "This amazing girl right here is Bella, my wife, and our daughter, Renesmee."

Edward and I have been married for over a year, yet I still haven't gotten used to him calling me-- his wife.

Her eyes were practically the same color as Edward's. Her hair was a brown color with caramel and sandy-blonde highlights. It was a pretty short-cut, kind of choppy hair-do. No doubt she was gorgeous. But of course she was, she's immortal!

Her eyes were focused on Nessie, my beautiful 14 month daughter who looked twelve. Edward obviously knew what she was thinking.

"Renesmee is 14months old, Elisa."

Her jaw dropped. I would understand why.

Then Jacob just barged through the door casually. I could tell by her expression that she was extremely confused.

"Hey guys, hey Nessie. Who's the chick?"

"Hello Jacob," Edward sighed, " this is my sister Elisabetta. She came to visit us."

"Hi, um, Jacob"

"Hi. Edward, is she a bloodsucker, too? The room smells worse than ever!"

Edward looked like he was about to punch Jacob in the face.

" I guess I should probably leave now. Can I take Nessie?"

"Of course," I mumbled," as long as your not here, it's okay with me"

I kissed Nessie on the forehead and let her go off with Jake.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unknowlegable Family

Like a vampire, Elisa stood very still a few feet away from the door.

"You know sister, your welcome to sit if you'd like. Hold on, didn't you mention on the phone about you and your family coming here"

She took a seat then a suprised look showed on her face, " Dammit! I forgot about Gray and the kids!"

I wonder where they were. "My boyfriend took my kids out for breakfast, Edward. They said to call them when I wanted them here. I probably should right now."

She dialed the number,"Hey graybear. You, Sebastion, and Elle are welcome to come here now. That is, if their done eating." He said something.

" Oh great! Okay see you in a minute!"

And she really did mean a minute. Exactly sixty seconds after she hung up, someone knocked at the door.

"Can I answer it?"

"Of course, Elisabetta!"

"Hey guys," she greeted them

There were three presences. And two were human! The older one I could tell was immortal, but not her children.

"Edward this is my husband, Gregorio, my daughter, Chantelle, and my son, Sebastiano." Then she thought something so only Edward could hear. "Oh lovely Elisa!" Then he whispered," They don't know?" She shook her head, no. I wonder what they were talking about. I'll ask Edward later.

"Family, this is my brother, Edward, and his wife Bella. They also have a child but she is hanging out with a we-... friend."

" Nice to meet you," Sebastion held out his hand.

Gregorio was about as tall as Edward. He had glowing red eyes and shaggy brown hair. Then there were the two children next to him that looked different from everyone. Chantelle had short spikey red hair, blue eyes, and looked about sixteen. Sebastiano looked Renesseme's age. He had blonde hair, and green eyes. Very adorable children.

" Mom! Can we please go get me one of these things Americans call cupcakes! All my friends who have visited here say they are to die for!"

"Ugh," Elisa said, " Edward, would you mind if my family goes to search for this treat?"

"No, that's completely understandable. Have fun"

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yes"

"Do you know where I can find one of these cupcakes?"

"Yes. There is a Baker's down the street. Here are some directions."

"Oh thank you so much brother, we'll be back later"

"Goodbye"

Then they left, finally. Now I can ask Edward about her family. "What were you and Elisa talking about?"

"She adopted her human children. And they have no clue about the immortal world. That's why she called Jacob a 'friend'. She was about to say mut, but then here kids would be curious."

"So they think that them not eating and their color of eyes are normal?"

" As far as they know, yes. I'm suprised they haven't found out yet. It only took you a few months."

That was only because Jacob told me a legend! If it wasn't for him I would be completely clueless.

"So were are they from?"

"Italy."

"Really? Thats such a coincidence. The whole time we were there, your sister and her family were there all along!"

"Yes. My exact thoughts."


	3. Chapter 3:Problems

It was five O' clock when they arrived back. And of course, Elle had two-dozen cupcakes in her arms. I don't want to be here when she starts bouncing off the walls.

"Hey Gray, Elisa? Could I talk to you in private?" Edward suggested.

"Umm sure" Elisa replied for them both.

"I'm sorry you two if I seem nosy or anything, but can I ask you something?" I said.

"Anything"

"What are you're powers?"

"Well I can teleport myself, and others I choose, but they just believe that we drove here" said Gregorio.

" And I, can dream. I can dream amazing things. Anytime I want, I am able to dream, and still know what is going on in reality. I can be dreaming about dolphins on a beach and believe I'm there, and listen to my boss at work discuss a new business deal at the same time. It's quite handy actually. I have two jobs. I am a record producer, and an author of many varieties of books."

Wow! That's amazing, well compared to mine. And teleporting! Now I understand how they were here so soon, without a car.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"I'm amazed, really. But I'm more curious at the moment about teleportation? So how do your children believe they came here in a car?"

"You see, Bella, along with my power I can put small imaginations in my childrens minds, " she explained," if my children looked outside right now, they would see a dark red mini van, even though they are looking at air. Once they believe they are about to go in the mini van, Gray teleports them, but they are still picturing in their minds a long car ride. It's quite interesting really, that we can pull that off!"

They're perfect for each other. Gray stares at Elisa like she is the the most brilliant person in this world. Like there is a bright light shining on her that he can't draw his eyes away from. Like he is in heaven with an angel.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward flashed his hand in front of my eyes.

"Woah. Sorry I was just thinking to myself. Thank you Gregorio, Elisabetta."

"Oh it's no problem at all Bella. It's quite fun telling that story. We don't get to tell our story that often"

We joined the group again. And then Edward had an annoyed look on his face, suddenly. The doorbell rang.

"Hey! Is it okay if I come in?" It was Jake

"Jacob. May I talk to you, alone?"

"Sure"

Then they walked outside. They were out there for only five minutes. Then Edward and Renesmee came in and Jacob was at the door.

"Well I have to get home, Billy's making dinner. See ya Bells."

I waved bye. Im guessing Edward told him it was only safe if he wasn't here.

"Mommy!" Renesseme came racing to me. I hugged her, " Hi Nessie! We have company. Meet your Aunt Elisa, your Uncle Greg, and your cousins, Sebastion and Elle."

"Hi!" She sounded excited. Her eyes looked at Sebastion though. She looked in love. Well it was her "adopted" cousin. So they're really not related. Elle looked like she was sick. Really for two reasons. 1: Because someone had been attracted to her brother. and 2: Because she just ate a dozen cupcakes.


	4. Chapter 4: Day Of Disasters

"Jacob, did you know the love of your life has a crush on a certain someone?" I asked him.

"No. Since when?"

"Yesterday. You know that kid with the blonde hair and green eyes, named Sebastion."

"Sebastion? What kind of a name is that"

"The name of the person Renesme likes"

He shuddered. I think he was actually starting to love Nessie than more than just a friend. Well, if jealousy effects him this badly, he must. We walked into Charlie's house together.

"Hey kids," Charlie exclaimed, "where's Edward and Nessie?"

I was about to say something then he interupted me, "Hold on. Do I really want to know?"

I shook my head," Just family stuff."

"That's all I need to know."

We entered the place where I used to sleep, where I used to live. Oh, how long it's been since I've been in here. In there was Billy, Sue, and Even Rene and Phil. Ah Thanksgiving, the day of disaster.

"Hi mom, Phil, Sue, Billy"

"Hello Bella!" They all just happend to say at once.

******

"Ugh that was terrible," I moaned as we got into Jacob's car.

"And that's different from any other family get together?" Jake remarked.

"Jake, I have to talk to you about something, something involving **babysitting**."

"Anytime!"

"Not just Nessie."

"But why?"

"Edward, his sister, her husband, and I are going to this feast"

"For bloodsuckers?"

"Vampires," I corrected him," We're going to Italy, joining the Volturi for dinner. If we brought their children they would know about our world. So we need you to watch after them and Renesmee."

"But isn't Nessie a vampire too, wouldn't she have to go?"

"Jake, as cute and lovable as she is, Nessie cannott come with us. We need someone to hang out with Elle and Sebastion. They need someone from ripping each others heads off."

We didn't speak for a long period of time. Then out of nowhere he said, " When?"

"Well. In a few minutes." He rolled his eyes. Probably the only reason he's doing this is because Nessie's there.

"You ready," Edward asked.

"Mmmm"

"And you told-"

"Yes Edward. Can we go now?"

"Yes love."


	5. Chapter 5: Backround narrated by Elisa

I miss them so much. Sometimes I wish they knew about us. About this world. Keeping this from them is just so hard. Now they're being babysat by someone I've only know for a day.

Gray was staring at me like he always does. I don't quite know what he's thinking, but I wish I did. Who cares anyways. Staring into his beautiful eyes is better than anything I could ever dream. I combed my hands through his shaggy dark hair.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How amazing you are. And you?"

"I'm wondering why you adore me? I don't understand what about me is to adore?"

"Elisa, you really need to think of yourself better," he laughed," you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Every time I look at you and hear your lovely voice, I think about how blessed I am. Just being able to be with you every day for eturnity. That really is more than I deserve. I am so lucky."

I felt amazing. My life before him was a spiraling blackhole I thought was going nowhere. He really did come to rescue me. I felt like I would have to live forever without a purpose. Like I was trapped inside a bubble waiting my whole life for someone to pop it, then there he was.

I hugged him as hard as I could, wishing it would never end. But almost everything has to end, sadly.

We were back home, for now.

" So your house is a mile away?" Edward interupted. I quickly stood up.

"Umm. Yes. And you rented a car?"

"Yes I did don't worry. It's waiting for us right now."

"Good."

******

"You guys can set your stuff right here"

"Okay, thanks."

"Your Welcome"

The dinner would only be in 3 hours. I've never actually met him before. I've heard ALOT though. Gray saw the worried look in my eyes and kissed my forehead. Of course, I blushed.


	6. Chapter 6:Brats narrated by Jacob

All I wanted was for these annoying kids to be gone! I've really had enough! We went to the meadow today, because it's Nessie's favorite place in this world. Then it all turned on me!

Sebastion found some flower, picked it, and gave it to Nessie! What are they like boyfriend and girlfriend now?! I couldn't handle it.

"Nessie, you want to go see Grandpa Charlie for a while," I had to find some way to get rid of them, even if it meant her leaving too,"he's been dieing to see you and your- friends."

"That would be so fun, Jake!" She didn't seem like she was going to miss me at all. They all hopped into my car.

"DUDE! Turn the radio station! I hate this song! I hate this station!" shouted Elle. The radio station was set on the classical station, Nessie's favorite. I really didn't care. It was calm, and I could focus on my driving.

"TURN IT NOW!" Then she mentioned some radio station's numbers. I turned it there and some heavy-metal screaming came on! I hated this crap. I looked in the back of the car and she's doing some kind of air guitar. Both Nessie and I were terrified. Then Sebastion hugged her to make her feel better. I wanted to toss him off the cliff in La Push so, so badly.

I rang the doorbell. "Jacob! Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," then I whispered," just these guys have been bugging me all day. Could you do me a favor and look after them for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, sure. What time are you going to be back?"

"Is midnight fine?"

"Midnight? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. No problem."

Then I left getting one last glimpse at her. What the hell was I supposed to do for the rest of the day? I might as well go talk to Seth and the others.


	7. Chapter 7: Power

We were in a quiet forest for dinner. I knew almost all of the vampires here from the last time we met with the Volturi. Yet, there was one immortal here I've never seen before. He looked like he changed when he was only 16. He had long red hair and pitch-black eyes. He rested himself under a tree, alone. No one dared to approach him.

Then, here came the Volturi. With Aro leading them, they marched toward us. Aro approached the boy. "Noa! How are you, boy?" Noa was about to answer him. Then Aro put his hand on his shoulder, " No need to speak. I'll see for myself"

He looked scared. I've never seen him look so frightened, ever. "Son, your heart is like a black hole! I can't believe you've been through so much!" He nodded, sadly.

I thought I was the youngest vampire within all of these people. I guess I've been mistaken. He wrote something in a small notebook. Then, Edward whispered to Aro," What exactly has he been through?"

"Follow me, Edward," they went into the forest as Edward encouraged me to follow," Well, you see, Noa has never loved, as nobody was ever there to love him back. As a child his parents were murdered, so he never had anyone who would love him no matter what. He was taken to his Uncle Benjahmin who, as I have been told, hated his parents passionly. His uncle was an alcoholic, so he was passed out almost every time Noa was home. Noa spent most of his time in his room, never being able to sleep because his Uncle had his stereo blasted exremely loud. At school, he always thought of himself as invisible. He sleeped during class every day, but no teacher ever noticed. Not once. And at lunch he would be at the end of the last table, with his hood over his head. People glimpsed at him, but never cared. I really shouldn't have said he never loved, because he did have an interest for this one girl, Karel. She had a great sense of humor, was shy at times, but she did have friends. She was the only one who ever spoke to him, when he was in eighth grade.

"Then came their first year of high school. They were pretty good friends, but secretly Noa loved her. One day, Karel wasn't at school. He asked her best friend Saydey where she was, because she NEVER missed school, then she burst into tears. Karel was more depresed than anyone knew. She had to put a fake smile on every day. It turns out Karel committed suicide. That was the day Noa was planning to ask her out. One night he was all excited, because he would love. Then for the next year, for every night, he cried himself to sleep."

I felt a tear come down from my eye. I tryed to pull myself together," So when did he become a vampire?"

"One day, HE tried to kill himself. He couldn't handle the world without her. He felt empty inside without her, and he thought if he tried to die he would finally be happy, because he'd be with her. He put a knife very close to his heart. We found him in the street almost bleeding to death. Demetri then turned him into a vampire, because he thought he had been stabbed. Noa was very mad after all the pain stopped. Then we all convinced him that it would all get better."

I feel so sorry for him. I'm actually suprised he didn't attempt it again, though. Edward would do whatever it takes just to be with me forever. Like he said to me, 'My life would be pointless without you'

Edward was reading his mind at the moment. Noa was writing in a journal and he probably felt like a little sister reading her older siblings diary. Edward walked up to him.

"Noa, it's the past," he started saying," why hold on to the past when you have a future to look forward to?"

"It was happy in the past. And how am I supposed to look forward to the future when I don't know if it's gonna get any better?"

"A wise man once told me that it doesn't matter what happens, you deserve to be truely happy. "

"Sometimes you don't always get what you deserve."

"Yes, but why be miserable?"

"I'm not the one who controls my misery."

"Noa, you can only control so much. If you take that advantage, you might be able to be happy."

Noa didn't say anything after that. Who knew Edward could be so convincing? Well, if he did convince him.


End file.
